


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(17)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [17]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(17)（文：十甫）

流川从倒后镜瞄了身旁正陷入沉思的人一眼，心里突起一阵落寞的感觉，觉得这白痴突然距离自己好远……

想起他刚听到仙道与山泉铃奈失踪的消息，脸色竟然一变，“失踪了……？几时发生的？他们…是同时候失踪的吗？”

「是的！就在白痴被捉走的当天晚上。」

“你！……他们又被绑架了？”

「神秘失踪……」

“神秘失踪？到底是怎么一回事，狐狸你说清楚一点！”

流川微一皱眉，「我不知道，他们失踪的消息被压下来，外界根本不知道。我昨晚……在警局不小心听到那警司对他属下说的……」然而，身旁的人此时却在喃喃自语，“都失踪了……”然后就不发一言，陷入沉思中。

车内，除了引擎声外，就再也听不到一丝声音，彷彿连呼吸也感应不到了。

「白痴，在想什么？」

没有回应。

流川有一点不习惯，与他相遇以来，即使这白痴不在身旁，他也能感应到……他的气息…然而，现在，近在咫尺的人，却让他觉得距离好远……

自从明白自己对他的感情后，流川从不曾刻意掩饰过。反正掩饰也没有用。可是，有时候觉得在他面前如此“坦荡”，实在于心不甘，于是唯有自我欺骗，刻意与他抬槓，借着愤怒的感觉让自己暂时忘了对这白痴的感情。

虽然自己有时候刻意忽视对樱木的感情，然而此刻，被樱木忽视的感觉，原来……是那么难受的。流川还敏感地察觉到，当DIC5-E6-BEL5H从自己的身上摘下后，樱木的态度就有一点转变──骂不回嘴，打不还手……似乎刻意与他拉远距离……

难道，维系他们之间的真的只有那一片DIC5-E6-BEL5H？

随即，流川不禁自嘲，他与白痴之间有过什么？大家只不过是萍聚一场，一场风雨过后，又各自飘零，本就不曾联系，自己……何必在意距离呢？

一阵黯然，忍不住向倒后镜望上一眼，却窥见一双匆匆避开的眼睛。

「白痴……你知道我在想什么，对不？」流川不满那双刻意避开的眼睛，决定单刀直入地问。

“……我……呀！霍士、霍士，霍士到了！狐狸，你动作快点，老爹在等着我呢！”樱木用手指敲着车窗，兴奋地说着。

见他如此反应，流川默然地将车子快速驶进停车场。

从停车场走到霍士研究所的大门，两人都不曾“交谈”一句。

“早安，欢迎来到霍士研究所。若您是研究所员工，请左转至S2大门，将您的员工证放在机器上核对；若您是访客，请移尊步至S1大门登记您的资料。谢谢您的合作。希望您有美好的一天。”

在S2大门前，樱木依着指示用员工证在机器上碰一下，随即皱前让机器核对自己的瞳孔。突然，机器“哔”声大响，流川连忙伸手按向荧幕找晴子解决问题。

晴子秀美带笑的脸庞立刻从荧幕出现，“早安，流川桑和黑木桑，你们的问题我已解决了，不过现在仍要麻烦黑木桑再次核对曈孔。”

“你叫什么名字呀？你笑得很好看！”樱木见晴子笑容满脸已生好感，也向她微笑地说。

晴子顿时满脸通红，从来没有人如此直接地称赞自己的笑脸，她羞怯怯地说，“谢谢黑木桑……我是…赤木晴子……”

“呀～你脸红了，呣，更好看了！”樱木由衷地称赞道。

晴子听樱木如此说道，脸更红了，她垂下眼睛，“……黑木桑，你过奖了……祝你有美好的一天！”

“唉～原来还是女人会体贴人……不像有些人只爱使用暴力……”樱木用拇指向后指了指流川。

晴子见樱木连二接三地在流川的面前称赞自己，更加羞得想挖洞鑽进去，心里不禁想，“不知道流川桑怎么想了……”偷眼向流川望去，却见他推开樱木，让机器核对自己的瞳孔，然后头也不回地走进S2大门。

“哼！摆什么狐狸架子……你以为没有你，我就找不到老爹？”樱木对着流川的背影做了个鬼脸，然后对着晴子说，“晴子小姐，请问老爹……安西教授在哪儿？你可以带我见他吗？”

“是，黑木桑，教授已吩咐过，只要你一到，就请你到L2研究室去。请你跟着我的指示走吧。”

“哈哈，谢谢了。”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
一踏进L2，樱木就觑见流川高挑的身影站在离门口最远的角落，双手抱胸地看着自己。

樱木望了他一眼，随即环视L2研究室。

只见里头还站了四个人，除了安西教授，还有二男一女。

“呵呵呵～黑木君唷，你终于来了呀！”安西教授笑吟吟地看着樱木说道。

“嘿嘿，老爹，你是不是从昨晚开始就在这里等着我唷！若是的话，真的该说让你久等了，哈哈！”樱木走向安西教授，边拍着他的肩膀边说道。

然而他却没忘记看其他三人的脸色：又高大又黑的那个，紧绷着脸，很严肃，呣～表情有一点像吃不到香蕉的黑猩猩；而那个穿得时髦的矮个儿，则一副不以为然的样子，因为他全副心思都只摆在身旁那有着一头长鬈发的女人身上；至于那女人，脸上挂着玩味神色，全身上下都散发出觉得自己很有趣的讯息。

樱木揽着安西教授的肩膀，笑着说，“老爹，你要我在这儿说话吗？”

安西教授会意，随即微笑着说，“在这房间里的是霍士研究所的最主要成员，我来替你介绍一下。赤木刚宪，霍士研究所调查部主管（赤木向樱木点点头，樱木心想：这只猩猩原来也姓赤木）、宫城良田，基因分析组主管（宫城瞄了樱木一眼，又将眼睛望向鬈发美女）、接下来的两位是调查部专员，彩子和流川。本来，还有两位成员，但解剖组的木暮君现在正解剖着一具刚送到的尸体，等一会才能为你介绍。而调查部的另一位专员，三井，昨天刚被派去外州作调查了，也许要过几天你才有机会见到他。”

“不忙，我想我不一定有时间见他吧！”樱木顿了一顿，“现在开始吗？”

安西教授向赤木刚宪微微点头，赤木便伸手按向荧幕，“晴子，将密室打开！”

“是！大哥！”荧幕中的晴子回答道。

樱木撇了撇嘴，欲言又止。

此时，安西教授说话了，“黑木君，请随我到密室进一步详谈吧，呵呵呵～赤木君，你们也跟着来吧。”

“是！”除了樱木与流川外，其他三人异口同声地答道。大家鱼贯地随安西教授走出L2研究室。

樱木经过显示晴子的电脑荧幕时，敲了敲，“晴子小姐，那只猩猩……嗯，赤木主管，是你的大哥？”

“是呀！黑木桑，赤木主管是我的亲大哥唷！你有什么疑问吗？”晴子微笑地对樱木说。

樱木摆摆手，“没问题，没问题，只是庆幸你跟他长得不像！”说完还学了赤木的严肃模样。

“咯咯咯～”晴子被他的滑稽样子给逗得笑出眼泪来。

“哈哈～”樱木见晴子笑得开心，也开怀大笑起来……一抬头，却看见赤木他们都站在门口等他，只见赤木铁青着脸，而宫城与彩子则一副忍俊不禁的样子。

樱木也不觉尴尬，反而昂着头大踏步向他们走去。

可是，当他看见赤木他们身后的一双冷漠眼睛时，心里不禁一怔，然而，很快地他就恢复洋洋得意，快步越过流川，跟上赤木他们的脚步。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
霍士研究所成员所谓的密室，也只不过是一个类似防空洞的地下室，然而不同的是，这里摆放了一张八个位子的椭圆形会议桌子，以及在牆壁上箝装了几部电脑荧幕。

此时，密室里的八个位子上，其中一个已坐了人，而同时存在密室里的另一个人则站在他身边。

当安西教授踏进密室时，原本坐着的那个人，立刻站了起来，趋向安西教授，并向他鞠了一躬，“老师好！”

“嗯～不好意思，让你久等了！阿部君！”安西教授对向他请安的人慈祥地说道。

“没关系！我才等了一阵子。他……来了吗？”被称为阿部的人此时已站直了身体，身形魁岸的他，足足比安西教授高了半个身子。

“是的，我来了！”安西教授还没回答，后头就响起了樱木宏亮的声音。

“真有精神～”阿部与安西教授相视一笑。

抢在赤木他们之前踏进密室的樱木直接走到安西教授的身边。“老爹，这两位大叔是谁？看来不像是霍士的员工？”

“黑木君好强的观察力，我们的确不是霍士的员工，但却是霍士的盟友，黑木君大可放心。我们两人是神龙社的人，我是阿部山雄，他是鬼冢铁男，幸会幸会。”阿部山雄向樱木伸出右手。

可是，樱木此时却皱着眉头，好像在思考着重要的事情，完全忽视了阿部山雄伸出的手。

只见阿部山雄僵在半空的手，伸又不是，缩又不是，好不尴尬。

半晌，樱木才“啊”的一声回过神来，指着阿部山雄大声说道，“原来是你！”

本贴由十甫于2003年8月26日22:15:23在“N2”发表


End file.
